Je m'enfuis, je me cache mais je ne mens jamais
by Tata Pol
Summary: ben le titre dit tout... Chapitre 3 en ligne ! Fanfic finie ! YATTA ! Le 04/09/11 : J'ai un petit peu modifié la fin qui arrivait un peu brutalement...
1. Je m'enfuis

_Série : Gundam Wing comme de par hasard ! _

_Auteur : à votre avis ? TP bien sûr ! La seule ! L'unique ! L'irremplaçable TP ! _

_Genre : POV Dudu, peut-être un peu de OOC… ça dépend du point de vue… introspection et début de déprime… à suivre ! _

_Disclaimer : pas à moi mais c'est pas faute de pas avoir essayer de les attraper… Mais à chaque fois ça a fini dans un grand boum… je crois que Heero m'a prise pour un soldat de Oz… _

_Commentaires : pour une fois que je fais un truc sérieux… si si j'vous assure c'est SERIEUX ! enfin ce que tous les autres à part DC et moi appellent sérieux ! x _

**Je m'enfuis**

La tête de Quatre se pose sur mon épaule.

Surpris, je me tourne vers lui. Il s'est endormi le petit ange ! ça me paraissait bizarre aussi…

On est tous les deux assis sur le canapé de la planque la plus minable que j'ai jamais vue : une petite bicoque à peine assez grande pour nous cinq, paumée en pleine campagne. Les trucs intéressants, genre cinés, boîtes de nuit, fast food et magasins autres que petites épiceries sont à au moins cinquante kilomètres. Donc j'ai rien à faire et je passe mes journées devant la télé puisque, par je ne sais quel miracle, il y a l'électricité et la télé ! C'est le genre de trucs qui me feraient presque croire en Dieu ! Mais je vais quand même pas passer un mois à m'abrutir devant le petit écran ! Ah j'vous avais pas dit ? On doit passer un mois ici ! Les profs ont décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'on reste tranquille un moment, histoire que Oz baisse un peu la garde. Enfin… j'espère qu'il va y avoir du changement parce que je me les sens pas les trente jours dans cette piaule, allez savoir pourquoi…

Je jette un coup d'œil à Trowa, voir si ça le gène pas que Quatre m'utilise comme oreiller 1 mais il est plongé dans un de ses bouquins compliqués dont j'essaie même pas de comprendre le titre et n'a apparemment rien remarqué. Je laisse mon regard vagabondé derrière lui jusqu'à la fenêtre… shit ! Il pleut toujours ! J'peux même pas profiter de l'espace mis à notre disposition.

Une ombre passe devant la porte-fenêtre.

Je m'apprête à bondir et à prévenir les autres mais je reconnais la silhouette de Wufei. Mais il est fou ou quoi ? Il fait ses exercices de sabre dehors alors qu'il pleut à verse ? L'est malade ce type ! Ou en tout cas il va pas tarder à l'être s'il continue !

Secouant la tête d'un air désespéré, je reporte mon attention sur la télé. Ouais ben je comprends pourquoi il s'est endormi, Quatre : les émissions de télé-achat, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus passionnant ! Surtout qu'en fond sonore, on entend la pluie sur le toit et Heero qui pianote sur son ordinateur portable… autant mettre une berceuse… Je ferme un instant mes yeux fatigués d'avoir trop longtemps fixé l'écran et me laisse emporter par ces bruits…

- _Duo… Duo réveille-toi ! _

_Je connais cette voix..._

_- Allez Duo ! Il faut se lever ! _

_Une partie de moi sait que quelque chose cloche, que je ne devrais pas l'entendre mais je suis incapable de m'en étonner ou même de dire pourquoi… je grogne et je me retourne dans mon lit en ramenant la couverture sous mon menton. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas ouvrir les yeux._

_Il insiste… Il me secoue… J'essaie de lui expliquer que je n'arrive pas à me réveiller, mais je ne peux pas parler… Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'est important… que je devrais me réveiller… Je _voudrais _me réveiller, comprendre ce qui se passe… pourquoi le père Maxwell a l'air si affolé alors qu'il est si calme d'habitude… Mais ça m'est impossible malgré tous mes efforts…_

_Et soudain un grand bruit fait trembler le sol. Mes yeux s'ouvrent instantanément et je regarde autour de moi en me redressant._

_La pièce est remplie de corps. Le père Maxwell et la sœur Helen à côté de mon lit, entourés des enfants de l'orphelinat… Plus loin, je reconnais les cheveux blonds de Solo et les autres gosses de la bande… ils sont tous là… le visage pâle et maculé de sang… leurs yeux vides fixés sur moi, accusateurs… je suis seul au milieu…_

_- _NOOOON !!!!

Je me lève d'un bond et Quatre, encore à moitié endormi, s'affale sur le canapé.

Je reste quelques instants immobile, haletant, incapable de reconnaître ce et ceux qui m'entoure… Pourquoi me regardent-ils ainsi ?

Ah oui, ça me revient… Un cauchemar… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

Un peu honteux, je jette un coup d'œil à mes camarades : Quatre a l'air franchement inquiet, Trowa hausse légèrement un sourcil expressif dans ma direction, Heero me regarde d'un air totalement indéchiffrable et Wufei s'est précipité dans la pièce, prêt au combat.

- Duo ?

Oups. Le soldat parfait demande des explications…

- C'est rien… juste un mauvais rêve… Désolé…

Et je file dans la cuisine avant qu'ils aient le temps de poser d'autres questions. Par réflexe, j'ouvre le frigo et commence à sortir tout ce qui a l'air appétissant. Pas que j'ai vraiment faim mais j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose et manger est une activité comme les autres. Pendant ce temps, des dizaines de pensées me traversent l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que je fasse ce rêve ? Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'étais heureux… J'avais des amis… Et, bien, qu'elle fasse partie intégrante de ma vie, j'avais presque réussi à oublier la guerre et toutes ses horreurs grâce à eux. A leurs côtés, les combats deviennent des jeux, notre fuite devant l'ennemi une aventure…

Et ça me rappelait l'époque de la rue, avant que le père Maxwell ne nous recueille… avant qu'ils ne meurent tous par ma faute. Solo et les autres parce que je n'avais pas pu leur porter les médicaments assez vite. Le père Maxwell et les habitants de l'église parce que je les ai laissés seuls avec les troupes de Oz…

C'est à cette période-là que je me suis rendu compte que je portais la mort en moi et autour de moi. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui m'ont fait accepter de piloter un gundam. Ça paraissait être un travail solitaire, où on se faisait beaucoup d'ennemis et peu d'amis. Et il vaut mieux voir mourir ses ennemis.

Et pourtant… Pourtant je me suis fait des amis. En tout cas c'est comme ça que je les considère et je crois que c'est réciproque malgré la difficulté qu'éprouvent certains à le montrer…

Et la panique me saisit.

Et si ma malédiction les frappait eux aussi ? Et si ils se faisaient tuer par ma faute ?

Je rattrape de justesse le pot de mayonnaise qui a failli m'échapper des mains à cette idée.

Je tends l'oreille et leurs voix me parviennent, étouffées. Ou plutôt la voix de Quatre. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit mais ça a l'air d'être une question. D'après ce que j'entends, personne ne lui répond. La télé s'éteint et la porte-fenêtre se referme. Je regarde dehors. Wufei a dû rentrer. Je souris en imaginant la tête que doit faire Quatre devant l'eau qui dégouline sûrement du Chinois et qui se répand sur le carrelage. Mais mon sourire disparaît rapidement quand je me rends compte du danger que ma seule présence leur fait courir. C'est vrai qu'ils sont habitués au danger mais je ne supporte pas l'idée que ce soit moi qui les y expose.

En une fraction de seconde, ma décision est prise. Je sors de la cuisine, traverse l'entrée en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit, mets mon blouson de cuir, attrape les clés dans la poche de Heero et me faufile dehors. Une fois sorti, je me dirige vers la moto, j'enlève la bâche qui la protège de la pluie, j'enfile le casque et les gants, j'enfourche la moto, je démarre en trombe et je pars loin de la maison, loin de mes amis, loin de ma vie.

Je m'enfuis.

1 TP : répète après moi DC : o-rei-ller !

DC : or-tei-ller !

TP : Non ! je t'ai déjà dit sans le Trowa !

DC : Mais le pauvre Quatre !

TP, l'air fatigué : Quatre il s'en fout ! Il dort !

DC, avec un regard malicieux : On va le réveiller ?

TP, désespérée : Bref.... j'en étais où moi ?


	2. Je me cache

_Série : Gundam Wing, encore et toujours ! je reste fidèle ! _

_Auteur : Toujours la même malheureusement pour certains… et oui ! c'est TP ! _

_Genre : POV Dudu, OOC mais vu les circonstances… grosse déprime !!!! _

_Disclaimer : … ça vous amuse de me rappeler qu'ils sont pas à moi ? la femme du comptoir, le vieillard, la mère et les deux gosses sont à moi mais ça m'étonnerais que ce soit eux qui vous intéressent hein ? _

_Commentaire : oui je suis une méchante fille ! très méchante ! hi hi hi ! (et ça l'amuse en plus… )_

**Je me cache**

Quand la nuit commence à tomber, je m'arrête dans un petit hôtel délabré au bord de la route. La façade est fissurée, la peinture s'écaille et, sur l'enseigne au néon, on ne peut lire que le "TE" de hôtel qui clignote irrégulièrement mais il paraît qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences alors allons-y…

L'intérieur est à l'image de l'extérieur, la puanteur en plus. Un mélange de vinasse, de transpiration et de vieilles chaussettes. Qui a parlé d'apparences ? Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je me dirige vers le comptoir, le long du mur de droite. La femme derrière me regarde avec des yeux méfiants sous une couche impressionnante de fard à paupière violet. C'est sûrement une de ces femmes qui ont peur de vieillir et qui essaient de cacher leur âge avec une tonne de maquillage.

- Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour toi mon mignon ?

Sa voix rocailleuse donne à penser qu'elle a un peu trop abuser de la cigarette. Très engageant…

- Je voudrais une chambre.

- Y'en a plus. Mais j'peux t'proposer une couverture et une place par terre dans le salon.

Je n'hésite qu'une seconde.

- Combien ?

Elle me toise un moment avant de lancer avec un air de défi :

- 10�.

Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds et j'engage les négociations. Finalement, je m'en tire pour 2� et j'ai même pas eu besoin de sortir mon flingue ! Je prends la couverture mitée qu'elle me tend et je me dirige vers la porte qu'elle m'indique, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le salon est bondé. Les meubles ont été poussés contre les murs et le sol ainsi libéré est couvert d'hommes et de femmes emmitouflés dans des couvertures en plus ou moins bon état. Les conversations s'arrêtent à mon entrée et tous les yeux se tournent vers moi. J'ai l'impression d'être un intrus au milieu d'habitués. Vu leur état, je pencherais pour des SDF venus se protéger du froid et de la pluie pour la nuit.

Je garde un visage impassible et je me dirige vers un coin pas trop encombré où je m'installe contre le mur entre un vieillard qui arrête pas de renifler et une femme qui essaie d'endormir ses deux gosses, un garçon et une fille blonds comme les blés, avec une berceuse. Mais les enfants n'écoutent pas, préférant me dévisager avec des yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir très sommeil. Je leur souris et leur fais un clin d'œil sans pour autant provoquer un quelconque changement dans leur expression. Les conversations autour de nous ont repris mais ces quatre yeux braqués sur moi me mettent mal à l'aise. Je balaie la pièce d'un regard distant avant de fermer les yeux, espérant ainsi détourner leur attention. Rien à faire. Ils vont même jusqu'à me tirer la natte ! Je me retiens de leur crier ou taper dessus et me contente de leur lancer un regard noir qui les envoie se blottir peureusement dans les bras de leur mère qui a l'air trop épuisé pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Sa chanson n'est plus qu'un vague marmonnement et sa tête repose sur sa poitrine, les yeux fermés. Elle attire ses enfants plus près d'elle dans un geste qui paraît plus machinal qu'autre chose. Les petits finissent par se calmer et, rassurés par la chaude présence de leur mère, ils s'endorment rapidement. Je les regarde avec envie, pensant à tous ces moments que je n'ai pas connus, du moins aussi loin que je me souvienne. Je ferme moi aussi les yeux et j'appuie ma tête contre le mur avec l'espoir de trouver le sommeil aussi facilement. Mais un visage revient me hanter. De grands yeux bleus qui me regardent tendrement sous quelques mèches de cheveux blonds s'échappant d'un voile de nonne, un sourire chaleureux et une voix aussi douce que les mains qui me nattent les cheveux.

Sœur Helen. La seule mère que j'ai jamais connue. La vision de la femme et de ses enfants m'a rappelé la patience inaltérable dont Sœur Helen faisait preuve avec moi, la façon dont elle me serrait dans ses bras quand je n'allais pas bien, dont elle me berçait doucement quand un cauchemar me réveillait en sursaut et que je ne voulais pas me rendormir de peur d'y replonger.

Puis, je me souviens de son visage couvert de sang, du poids de son corps mort dans mes bras et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je m'allonge, recroquevillé dans le peu d'espace disponible, et je remonte la couverture sur ma tête avant de laisser mes larmes déborder. Même ici, où je ne connais personne, je ne peux pas montrer mes pleurs.

Je ne connais personne… Je suis de nouveau seul. J'avais trouvé des amis et je les ai quittés. J'ai fui lâchement, par peur de souffrir. Ça doit vouloir dire que je préfère être seul… J'essaie de m'en convaincre sans beaucoup de résultat. Pourtant cette fois, c'est moi qui ai cherché la solitude. Personne ne m'a abandonné ou ne m'a été arraché de force comme les autres fois. J'ai choisi de les quitter en toute connaissance de cause. Tu parles d'un paradoxe ! Je ne peux pas vivre seul mais tous ceux qui m'entourent sont condamner à mourir ! Il me faut donc choisir entre ma douleur et la vie de mes amis. Et j'ai choisi la douleur. Il faut croire que quelque part je suis un peu masochiste. Alors pourquoi est-ce que la seule chose que je désire, c'est d'aller les retrouver ? Pourquoi est-ce seulement maintenant, quand je suis seul, que je me rends compte que je ne supporte pas la solitude ? Telle est ma malédiction : je ne pourrai jamais vivre avec ceux que j'aime sans causer leur mort. Je suis Shinigami et Shinigami est seul. Je sèche mes larmes et m'endurcis le cœur. J'ai trop souffert. A partir de maintenant, je ne pleurerai plus. A partir de maintenant, je serai comme Heero : un soldat parfait, sans émotions, qui obéit sans discuter aux ordres qu'il reçoit. Même si je souffre, j'enfermerai ma douleur au plus profond de moi-même et je l'évacuerai pendant les combats pour éviter qu'elle ne me submerge : je me défoulerai sur mes ennemis et je n'aurai aucun ami, personne à perdre, personne pour qui m'inquiéter. Personne sur qui compter. Je suis seul et je me débrouillerai seul. Je n'ai besoin de personne. J'ai troqué mon masque de bonne humeur contre un masque d'indifférence, le masque du soldat parfait. Finis les blagues, les bavardages, les chansons paillardes pour faire rougir Quatre, énerver Wufei et essayer de décoincer Heero et Trowa. D'ailleurs je n'aurai personne avec qui les partager. Je resterai sérieux en toute circonstance, entièrement dévoué aux causes pour lesquelles je combats. Je ne penserai plus à moi mais seulement aux habitants des colonies. Je ne vivrai que pour eux. Je n'arrêterai de me battre que lorsqu'ils seront libres et heureux et si, alors, il me reste encore un peu de goût pour la vie, j'essaierai peut-être de vivre "normalement". Ou peut-être que le Dieu de la Mort retournera simplement dans son domaine, en Enfer.

Mais pour l'instant, je ne me préoccupe pas de ça. Je m'inquiéterai de demain quand demain arrivera, si je suis encore en vie pour le voir. Pour l'instant, j'essaie simplement d'oublier qui j'étais, d'oublier mes souffrances et mes amis et d'endosser mon nouveau costume.

Pour l'instant, je me cache.


	3. Je ne mens jamais

_Série__ : Gundam Wing ! Impossible de changer en cours de route malgré les menaces de mort que je reçois d'un certain Shinigami…._

_Auteur__ : TP (même chose que pour la série….)_

_Genre__ : angst, OOC, POV Dudu…. Comme d'hab quoi !_

_Disclaimer__ : …. Je peux avoir la moto à défaut d'autre chose ? Mais heu !_

_Commentaire__ : J'ai eu de mal à l'écrire ce chapitre ! D'ailleurs j'en suis pas contente alors si vous avez des idées pour l'améliorer n'hésitez pas à me les communiquer ! En tout cas, J'AI ENFIN FINI CETTE TRILOGIE (temporairement peut-être mais bon….) !_

Je ne mens jamais

Au matin, fort de ma nouvelle résolution, je me lève avant le soleil et j'enjambe les corps endormis éparpillés autour de moi en essayant de ne réveiller personne. Dans le hall, la femme est endormie sur le comptoir et ronfle allègrement. Je n'y prête pas attention et me dirige directement vers la porte.

Il a plu toute la nuit et le sol est trempé. Je patauge dans la boue et les flaques sans chercher à les éviter.

Mais je m'arrête d'un coup en apercevant une silhouette à côté de la moto. Une silhouette blonde dont les vêtements élégants sont dégoulinants et tachés de boue. Quatre bien sûr. Son 4x4 est garé au bord de la route et il examine la moto sous tous les angles, cherchant probablement à savoir si c'est bien celle de Heero, si elle a servi récemment…

Je recule doucement, essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer. J'espère qu'il va croire que j'ai abandonné la moto et qu'il va continuer ses recherches ailleurs.

Mais il se redresse, se tourne vers l'hôtel avec la visible intention d'y entrer et m'aperçoit.

Je m'immobilise.

Pendant une seconde, aucun de nous deux ne bouge. On s'observe simplement, on étudie la réaction de l'autre. Il a l'air surpris. Peut-être à cause de l'expression impassible et sérieuse si inhabituelle de mon visage. Pour une fois, je ne souris pas, je ne plaisante pas. J'analyse la situation et je calcule mes faibles chances de lui échapper.

Puis, le moment d'étonnement passé, il se précipite vers moi.

Duo ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Je recule d'un pas et il hésite devant ma réaction.

Duo ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ? Nous nous sommes inquiétés…

Je ne peux pas supporter la douleur évidente dans sa voix et sur son visage. Elle va faire craquer mon masque. Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Il faut que je l'éloigne.

Laisse-moi tranquille, lui dis-je d'un ton aussi froid que possible en me détournant pour ne pas voir l'expression blessée qui, je le sais, apparaît sur son visage à ces mots.

Je ne me suis pas encore assez endurci. Je dois encore rester seul pour m'habituer à ma nouvelle personnalité, pour ne pas risquer de voir tous mes efforts échouer et mon ancien moi remonter à la surface. Pour ne pas risquer de voir mourir mes amis. Ils en souffriront peut-être pendant un moment, Quatre en tout cas, mais c'est pour leur bien. Je sais bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre mais si je reste assez longtemps loin d'eux, ils finiront par m'oublier. Je ne pourrai plus les faire souffrir ou les mettre en danger.

Il faut juste que je les oublie, que je retourne à la vie que j'avais avant de les rencontrer. Il faut juste que je me réhabitue à la solitude.

… Duo ?

Je relève la tête. Quatre semble totalement perdu.

Que puis-je lui dire ? Je n'ai pas encore affermi assez ma détermination pour en parler sans risquer de la briser.

Je garde donc le silence et je me dirige vers la moto sans regarder Quatre, comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de m'arrêter. Bien sûr, cela ne marche pas et, lorsque je passe à côté de lui, il m'attrape le bras et me tourne brutalement vers lui. Je m'arrange pour garder une expression impassible quand nos regards se croisent. Incompréhension, colère due à cette incompréhension, tristesse… voilà ce que je peux lire dans ses yeux.

Duo… S'il te plaît, viens avec moi. Rentre à la maison. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais cela ne peut pas s'arranger dans la fuite, j'en suis certain. Nous pouvons sûrement t'aider à régler ton problème, quel qu'il soit…

Je sais qu'il a tort. Je sais que rentrer avec lui ne pourra pas m'aider, au contraire.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je le suis dans le 4x4 ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas empêcher mon corps de faire ce que je ne souhaite pas faire ?

Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que je veux vraiment ? Je sais que suivre ma décision serait la meilleure chose à faire. Mais d'un autre côté… Je suis tiraillé entre mon désir de protéger mes amis et mon instinct de survie, qui me hurle que je ne pourrai pas supporter la solitude. Et le regard inquiet de Quatre n'arrange pas les choses…

Je suis totalement perdu. Mon corps ne marche plus qu'à l'instinct et je me retrouve à fixer la route qui défile sous les roues du 4x4 avant d'avoir compris ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Bien sûr, la sécurité de mes amis passe avant tout, mais comment l'assurer quand ils sabotent eux-mêmes tous mes efforts pour les protéger ? Il faut que je leur explique pourquoi je dois partir. Il faut qu'ils comprennent que c'est pour leur bien que j'agis ainsi. Il faut qu'ils me laissent partir. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Pendant le trajet, Quatre ne dit rien, à part pour prévenir les autres par radio qu'il m'a retrouvé. Je me tais aussi. Il a allumé le poste et une musique douce essaie sans grand succès de détendre l'atmosphère. La pluie recommence à tomber…

Nous arrivons enfin à la maison. Elle est vide. Quatre m'explique qu'ils sont tous à ma recherche depuis la veille. Je me sens coupable de leur avoir fait passé une nuit blanche, dehors, sous la pluie… mais s'ils m'avaient tout simplement laissé partir…

Je m'assois devant la fenêtre en attendant les autres pendant que Quatre fait chauffer de l'eau pour le thé. Heero est le premier à revenir. Sa voiture, lancée à toute vitesse s'arrête dans un dérapage à quelques centimètres du mur de la maison qui se retrouve couvert de la boue projetée par les roues. Il sort de la voiture sans prendre la peine de fermer la portière et se précipite à l'intérieur. Je suis surpris de le voir ainsi et, quand il s'arrête devant moi, je me demande s'il va me frapper ou me prendre dans ses bras. Mais il se contente de se laisser tomber sur une chaise en soupirant puis me fixe avec une expression que j'ai du mal à déchiffrer…

Trowa et Wufei ne tarde pas à arriver. Trowa semble légèrement soulagé en me voyant, ce qui me touche profondément étant donné son habituelle absence d'expression. Wufei, quant à lui, reste égal à lui-même : il me crie dessus :

Où étais-tu passé, Maxwell ? T'as une idée de ce qu'on a dû faire pour te retrouver ? Ne t'avise pas de recommencer sinon je te promets que tu goûteras de mon sabre !

Je baisse les yeux avec un petit sourire triste, résigné. Je ne peux pas les quitter. Je viens de comprendre que, malgré toutes mes bonnes raisons, ils ne me laisseront jamais partir. Et à eux quatre contre moi, je n'ai aucune chance de leur échapper. Je me retrouverais attaché à ma chaise avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « ouf ». Et puis, de toute façon, je ne veux pas partir. Je ne veux pas être seul de nouveau. Je veux rester moi-même au milieu de mes amis. Alors je leur promets de ne pas recommencer et, sans rien leur expliquer, je me réfugie dans la chambre que je partage avec Heero. Allongé sur mon lit, je me fais le serment silencieux de toujours les protéger, de briser ma malédiction avant qu'elle ne les touche.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur un Heero beaucoup moins froid que d'habitude. Il a l'air gêné.

Heero ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandé-je.

Sans me regarder, il bafouille :

Je… Tu…

Il lève les yeux vers les miens et dit très sérieusement :

Ne refais plus jamais ça… C'est tout.

Et il sort sans attendre de réponse de ma part mais, je n'entends pas ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Je souris à part moi et lui en fais la promesse à travers la porte.

Après tout, je ne mens jamais.


End file.
